


First!

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Discipline, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta is quite new to Koschei. Theta is very...late, in his work. Koschei can be ever so persuasive in his 'tutoring'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First!

**Author's Note:**

> Trying Out a couple new things. More over, The Drums Reacted Chapta 6 will be on hold for a bit. Sorry ;3;
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Yup. <br /><br />o3o  


* * *

Everyone knew Koschei, the studious popular 10th year who won all the girls hearts and passed everything with an astounding grade. He strode around like he owned the place and talked with curtesy and perfect manners. His dorm was right next to Theta's. Theta. A lazy day dreamer that hated Academy and fantasized of Earth. The two were exact opposites. But, opposites attract, don't they?  
~~~~  
Theta groaned as he dropped a couple books from his stack full. He hated studying. Especially Maths, History, Science, and Composition. His favorite side class was Art, which was only twice a month. "Not enough." Theta thought. He may have been a 6th year, but he was still quite new to socialism. He didn't care for it. He didn't care for much, actually. As he thought this, he bumped into someone he could not see, and all his books clattered noisily to the floor. He gasped and picked them up hurriedly so not to cause a Commotion from the librarian. She was a snapper. He may have muttered "Sorry" a couple times, but he wasn't paying attention. He was focused elsewhere. His research books were boring, 100 different ways to look at a line. How can you possibly look at a line from that many angles?! It's not even curved! And how about this one! 45 Introspection poems?! Thinking this to himself made him furious. He felt stupid as he realized he was muttering all his thoughts out loud and the boy he ran into was still standing there. 

"Ehem. Sorry."

Theta pushed passed him hurriedly but was stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to see Koschei, who he'd bumped into, holding him back. 

"Wait."

Theta gulped. 

"I-I'm so so sorry Mister Koschei. Did I mess up any of your papers? I'll rewrite it! I'll fix them, I can-"

"Sh."

Koschei placed a finger to Theta's lips. Theta blushed deeply. 

"My papers are fine, stop embarrassing yourself."

"Sorry, Mister Koschei."

"Don't call me that. My name is Koschei."

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Mis...ter.....Koschei."

"Spacing it out won't suppress it. I'm not stupid."

"No! I never said you were Sir! I'm so sorry! Excuse me."

Theta tried to slink away but was caught again by Koschei's firm hands. 

"I know you have the dorm next to me and I know your not a very studious learner. I will tutor you. When you're done with your studies, visit my quarters."

Theta nodded, confused, excited, and mortified all at the same time. He checked the books out and ran back to his dorm to begin his work.   
~~~~  
Theta hadn't done his work yet, but it was quite frankly, rather boring. He didn't want to Do it, nor did he Feel like doing it. All he kept thinking about was Koschei's words and how he smiled at the last sentence of his. He thought three hours since the meet had been enough and quietly walked over to Koschei's dorm. He rapped at the door. No answer at first. Theta put his ear to the door. He thought he could hear humming or bubbling or something. 

"?!"

Hands grabbed onto his shoulders. Theta couldn't turn around this time. So, Incase it was an kidnapper, he recited a speech in his mind...

"P-Please, Ehrm-Mister, don't kidnap me. I wouldn't be the right one to kidnap! I don't learn much or anything. So-"

"Idiot." Came Koschei's soft voice. "I was testing you, to see what you did if A. I didn't answer and B. Did that." 

Theta sighed. 

"Thank God."

"Aren't you lucky?"

"Yeah-Wait, what? Why?"

"Because," he paused. Theta waited impatiently. 

"Because?"

Koschei stayed silent. 

"Because?!"

Theta raged. Koschei laughed lightly and dropped his hands. 

"Because.  I just tested you again. And you failed."

Theta was dumbfounded. 

"No!"

"No?"

"You have to tell me first!"

"No, I don't."

"B-But, that isn't fair!"

"Think of it as a "Pop Quiz"."

Theta opened his mouth to rant against him but Koschei sealed his lips over it. Theta yelped and back away, against the corridor wall. 

"Koschei!"

"Hm?"

"I-I didn't know you were..."

"Oh please, I'm not."

Theta sighed again. 

"Then, why the-Ohhh....It was a test! I get it!"

"No, it wasn't."

Theta was at the peak of confusion when Koschei motioned him towards his dorm. After Theta had walked in, Koschei walked in after him and dead-locked the door behind them. Theta gulped. Koschei payed no mind and turned to Theta. 

"Now, Theta, have you learned Basic Flight for a Time Machine?"

"Isn't that a book?"

"Yes."

"Erhm," Theta looked down at his feet. He thought if he told the truth, he'd get in trouble. There was no doubt Koschei helped the teachers "fix" lazy kids like him. If he Lied, Koschei was smart and could tell in an Instant. So, Theta stayed silent. Koschei seemed to read his mind and smile. 

"I would never. C'mon, tell me."

He was so calm and collective that, Theta felt he could trust him. 

"I-um-don't know."

"A 5th year spends half the year reading that book."

"Oh..."

"Have you always not payed attention during lectures?"

"N-no, well maybe. But I know a little bit."

"7th years begin Time Machine flying lessons."

Theta gulped. 

"C-can you tutor me with that, too?"

"Yes, of course. So, down to business. What have you learned this week?"

"..."

"You've forgotten?"

"N-no. I was never really paying much attention. It was-"  
Theta clamped his mouth shut before he told Koschei all his thoughts. 

"It was?"

"..."

Koschei tilted his head. 

"It was...boring? Funny? Stupid? Hard?"

"All of them."

"Why?"

"Boring because of Maths, funny because of the way Borusa talks, Stupid because all lessons are, and it was... A little hard for me."

"Ah." Koschei smiled and motioned Theta to the bed. "Come, sit. You must be tired."

 Theta tilted his head cautiously.

"From what?"

"From today's lesson. All that research about Elemental Circutries and Introspection."

"..."

Koschei smiled. 

"Or did you not do any lessons today and just sat in your dorm for three hours?"

Theta looked Down, apologetically and sat with a soft thud.

"Maybe if I give you motive to work, you would. Every time you skip a lesson, you earn certain consequences. Such as, skip lunch to study or...my special punishment."

Theta's eyes made Koschei smirk. 

"N-No. I'll Do all my lessons!"

"Even today's?"

"Yes! Right now!"

"No; you have already skipped it."

Theta looked mortified. 

"I can still Do it though!"

"Elemental Circutries take time, you have 'til Friday. You should have started it Monday."

"I can try!"

Koschei smiled. 

"So determined. Why can't you Just let me punish you?"

"N-No!"

"Aww, please~"

"B-but." Theta uttered as the ruler came down on his shoulder painfully hard. The metal part, too. 

"Unfortunately, I lack a proper cord." Koschei smiled. "Oh, but I can be ever so resourceful."

"K-Koschei..."

"Yes, Theta?~" Koschei whispered seductively. 

"Nng~"

Koschei cracked the Yard Ruler against Theta'a back, using the wide Wooden side. Theta hissed through his teeth. 

"Do you want more?"

Theta shook his head violently.

"Don't shake your brains out."

Theta stopped and stood.

"No no. Sit."

Theta sat back down hesitantly. Fondling the ruler, Koschei asked,

"What is introspection?"

Theta thought for a long while. Koschei tapped the metal of the ruler against Theta's exposed neck. 

"Hurry hurry..."

Koschei lightly Slapped the ruler against Theta's neck. 

"Nng~It means-"

"Say it properly."

"Ung~ Introspection: A study of ones thoughts or feelings."

Koschei paused, looking Theta over. Theta waited nervously. 

"Correct."

Theta sighed in relief. Koschei whipped Theta on the back of the head. Theta yelped. 

"Don't let your guard down."

Theta whimpered and covered his head. Koschei felt bad for this new-comer to begin in his kink so suddenly. So, he decided to reward him. 

"Theta, look at me."

Theta look up cautiously. Koschei sat next to him; Theta's eyes followed. 

"I know your trying and you seem to be a very creative boy... Are you a virgin?"

Theta gulped and nodded slowly. Koschei smiled. Tearing virgin flesh was ever so fun. Koschei put the ruler on the bedside table and scooted over to Theta. 

"Theta; have you ever snogged a man?"

Theta's eyes widened bigger than saucers. He shook his head. 

"Do you want too?" Koschei said, running a hand over Theta's thigh. He placed his hands on either side of Theta's hips. Theta yelped and tried to back away, but the hands held him firmly down in place. Koschei hovered his lips over Theta's and prepared for a kiss. Theta curled his feet in and whimpered. Koschei smiled. He was so cute, too cute to bare. Koschei placed his lips gently over Theta's. Theta moaned loudly. Koschei moved down, nipping at Theta's neck producing positively lewd noises from Theta's mouth. 

"Nng~ Koschei."

Theta lay down. Koschei got over top of him.

"Your so pure, you moan at the lightest things." Koschei smiled dreamily. "Ah yes, virgins."

"Koschei..."

"Hm?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Koschei laughed and placed a kiss on Theta's lips. 

"What Do you think? Use the power of deduction."

Theta looked Koschei up and down. 

"N-No?"

"Maybe I just read a lot of books that I shouldn't."

"Oh, then-"

"Maybe I just act tough."

Theta sunk back into the bed. 

"Erhm..."

"So therefore, I am not."

"O-okay..."

"Was that a lie?"

Theta could not answer for it was purely impossible to tell with his trained face.

"Has anyone ever told you how positively adorable you are?"

Theta blushed deeply. 

"N-No..."

"Do you want them too?"

"I don't need that much attention."

"Oh, but I beg to Differ. Don't pets always need attention?"

Theta jerked and moaned as Koschei pulled at his robes. 

"Robes were always so annoying, can't get a good grip to pull them off quickly."

Theta moaned as Koschei purposefully struggled with Theta's robes. Koschei stuck his hand under them and caressed Theta's belly. 

"Hey, since you're new, I'll let you copy my essays and experiments. See if old Borusa remembers."

Koschei laughed. Theta smiled and closed his eyes. Life was great.   
~~~~  
Maybe Koschei and Theta weren't that different after all. They were both quite pure, despite the drums that battered lightly at Koschei's mind. But as we all know, he got the best of himself, In the end. 

* * *

Really lazy so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks. Reads. Or just skipping to read end notes or next button. Nope. Bye.


End file.
